La premiación
by sashazweig
Summary: Un presentador poco convencional junto con una ceremonia aburrida ¿Que harán dos jóvenes que ya se cansaron de estar presentes?


"Gracias a todos por asistir a este trascendental evento" Anunciaba el presentador "Después de todo, no acostumbramos hacer esta clase de reuniones, por la situación en la que nos encontramos o porque no hay presupuesto" Cuando dijo lo último se quedo callado, esperando risas por parte del público, pero este solo se digno a mirarlo arqueando una ceja. El presentador tosió y volvió a hablar "Por supuesto, antes de comenzar, debemos agradecer la amabilidad de nuestra amada reina Historia Reiss"

El publico se volvió, sonriendo y aplaudiendo, hacia Historia, quien se hallaba en la parte alta del edificio protegida por dos guardias, aunque, posiblemente, deben haber más soldados por ahí, vigiándola entre las personas. La reina de Paradis le sonríe humildemente a su gente, agradeciendo el alago.

"Estamos aquí para premiar a nuestros valientes y valerosos soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, no todos están tan locos como para arriesgar su vida de la forma en que ellos lo hacen"

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del anunciador se hallaban, en una mesa reservada solo para ellos, los antiguos reclutas de la `104´, ya soldados ahora.

"¿Ya podemos irnos?" Preguntaba Connie con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano

"El primer premio va dedicado al…" Decía el anunciador "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi Ackerman" El capitán subió al estrado y se paró al lado del presentador, este, al notar su altura, quiso burlarse un poco "¿Puede alguien traer un banquito por favor?" Esto causó la risa de algunas personas. Levi le dio una mirada asesina al hombre, a lo cual este sonrió nerviosamente y continuó con la ceremonia "¿Algunas palabras que decir señor Ackerman?" Le pregunta al darle el galardón

"No" Inmediatamente después de esto, el capitán se retira de la plataforma.

"Continuemos" El hombre lee el papel que trae consigo "El siguiente premio es para… El mejor caballo de todos…"

Sasha, Connie, Eren, Mikasa y Armin voltearon a ver a Jean "¡Ahhh, por favor!" Se quejaba la víctima.

"Dotty" A los pocos segundos, un soldado de la legión lleva a Dotty al estrado "Dotty sobrevivió, milagrosamente, a más de tres expediciones de la legión" Explicaba mientras le ponía al caballo una medalla "Felicidades Dotty, te lo mereces"

"Ahora, el premio al titán favorito de todos es para…" Eren ya se estaba preparando para levantarse "Eren Jaeger"

El castaño ya tenia la recompensa en el estrado cuando el locutor leyó bien la tarjeta que tenia y volvió a hablar "Lo siento, ha habido un error"

"¿¡Qué!?" Se preguntaba el público

El expositor prosiguió "El premio no es para Eren Jaeger sino para… Sawney y Bean"

A los pocos segundos Hanji Zoe se encontraba diciendo unas palabras en el estrado, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos "Donde quieran que estén, sé que ustedes dos aprecian este galardón…"

El chico de ojos verdes volvió a su asiento un tanto reprimido.

Después de unos premios más, la reunión continuaba, y al parecer, no estaba cerca de culminar.

Mikasa Ackerman, un poco aburrida por la ceremonia, se ausentó por unos minutos para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, eso la mantendría despierta un rato más. Se miró en el espejo acomodándose la bufanda que siempre llevaba consigo, estaba tan ocupada en ese asunto que no se dio cuenta que alguien entró, este alguien puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para girarla y, después de esto, besarla. Cuando Mikasa sintió las manos en su cuerpo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue golpear al intruso, pero, cuando sintió esos familiares labios sobre los suyos, su acción quedó suspendida. La azabache se separa un poco para respirar "Eren" Alcanza a decir

"Hola" Sonríe levemente. Ver a Eren Jaeger sonreír era algo tan poco común como ver al cometa Halley, sobre todo después de la llegada de la legión al mar, donde parece que algo cambió dentro de él. "Es un poco triste, una parte de mí sí quería ese premio" Volvió a besarla.

Ella lo apartó "Alguien nos puede encontrar" Ella tenia razón, si alguien los encuentra no sería la primera vez que pasa. La pobre de Sasha tuvo que ser la primera testigo de la relación entre ambos amigos, por suerte ella prometió no contarle a nadie.

"Bueno, entonces…" De fondo se escuchaba al hombre de la ceremonia

" _Hanji Zoe. Por favor señorita Zoe, suba aquí"_

" _Muchas gracias, me gustaría agradecer, antes que todo, a mi enano favorito…"_

"Vámonos de aquí"

"¿Qué?" La chica preguntaba ante la propuesta de castaño. Sabía que, cuando dijo eso, no solo se refería a irse de la fiesta sino también a irse a otro lugar, a un lugar más cómodo , a un lugar más privado, a un lugar donde nadie los interrumpa, a un lugar como su habitación. Esa propuesta era extraño proveniente de Eren Jaeger, sabiendo como es él, pero eso no significa que no le guste la idea.

"Si, vamos, Mikasa, sé que estas aburrida"

"Si lo estoy pero…" Quiso taparse la boca con la bufanda, y con ella el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, pero Eren la detuvo.

"Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, me gusta verte así" Sus palabras hizo que se sonrojara aún mas.

" _Levi, sé que, aunque no lo demuestres, soy tu mejor amiga"_

"Está bien, Eren"

"Bien" Agarra su manga, como cuando eran niños y le dio la bufanda, tirándola con él "Vámonos a casa"

"Sí" La azabache sonríe "Vámonos a casa"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A: Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o gramaricales.**


End file.
